


Unclench your floodgates.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For science!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unclench your floodgates.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) theme for April 21, 2010.

  
This is not the first time that Spirit has woken up to Stein on top of him. It used to be a practice in their younger, wilder days, sometimes coupled with fucking, most of the time coupled with Stein doing something horrendous to his body in the name of science. That came to a stop once he was married, though, so maybe this is a little strange.

  
“…Erm?”

  
Not one of his finer moments, this, but Spirit likes to think that he has a good excuse. Stein, in the meantime, is staring rather intently at his crotch.

  
“Hm.”

  
When the good doctor reaches down, Spirit has the good sense to protest. Said protest comes out in the form of a bit of a squeak.

  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

  
“You haven’t actually slept with anyone since you got divorced,” Stein declared, as factual as ever. “I am attempting to find out if infidelity makes one impotent.”

  
Off went the belt with a decisive little snap.  



End file.
